What Works For Us
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Kise and Aomine invite Kuroko and Kagami to join them for a double date. Will things go over smoothly, or will the clashing couples have a sour night?


**What Works For Us**

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! We're over here!" Kise called, waving the two over to their corner table. It had been a while since the four of them had all gotten together, so Kise had come up with the _brilliant_ idea of having a double date. Seeing as they all had nothing better to do, Kise's plans weren't shut down immediately...for once.

By the time that Kuroko and Kagami had made their way to the table, Kise was already bouncing with excitement. "I'm so glad you could make it-ssu!" he smiled. "Have a seat, have a seat!"

Without complaint, Kuroko moved to take his seat, but was pleasantly surprised when Kagami had offered to pull it out for him. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami pushed in Kuroko's chair and nodded. "It's, uh, no problem," he murmured sheepishly, quickly sitting down himself.

"My, my, my," Kise swooned, "Kagamicchi is quite the romantic!"

Dipping his head to hide his rising blush, Kagami chose to remain silent. It was something that Aomine couldn't help but find incredibly amusing.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kagami?" he taunted. "Still having trouble with PDA?"

Like the flip of a switch, Kagami was ready to fight back against Aomine's words. "I do not!" he protested. "I have no problem with it!"

"Oh yeah? Then why not try doing something like this." In one swift motion, Aomine had pressed a loving peck to the bone of Kise's cheek.

Not expecting for such a thing to happen, Kise began to giggle. "Aominecchi, you got my cheek wet!"

"Whoops. Must have used a bit of tongue. Here, let me get it."

As Aomine used the tip of his thumb to clean off Kise's cheek, Kagami sat and watched the couple in utter shock. What shocked him the most, however, was when Kuroko had startled him by tugging on his sleeve.

"Kagami-kun, please don't do that," he stated certainly.

"What's that?" Kise questioned. "Kurokocchi, do you not like kisses?"

"It's nothing of the sort," Kuroko responded as he folded his hands neatly in his lap, "I just don't particularly like them when they're in public."

"Eh...Kurokocchi's more reserved than I thought-ssu."

"Can we order our food now?" Kagami interrupted.

"Ah! Yeah, we probably should," Kise agreed, picking up his menu. "Should we order a group meal or individual meals?"

"Bakagami eats so much that he probably needs a group meal entirely for himself," Aomine snickered.

"Hey! I'm not some sort of monster, you know!" Kagami shouted.

"Says the man with the never ending stomach."

"You-!"

"Kagami-kun." Even though his voice had been soft, Kuroko's warning tone had been enough to make Kagami fall silent. "Why don't we order these?"

"What?" Kise questioned, leaning over to look at where Kuroko was pointing.

"It says here that they're for couples. That must mean that one plate holds enough food for two people, right?"

"That sounds like a good idea! You and Kagamicchi could share one, and then Aominecchi and I could share the other."

"Does it sound like a good idea to you, Kagami-kun? Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Aomine yawned, earning him a jab to the ribs from Kise for being rude.

"It's fine, but what should we get?" Kagami inquired, looking over the menu.

When they were all ready, the four placed their orders and waited for their food. Kise found it to be the perfect opportunity to delve further into Kuroko and Kagami's love life.

"So," he began, prolonging the word, "how long have you two been dating again? One year?"

"A year and a half," Kuroko replied briefly after taking a sip from his water. "And you? It's been three years now, hasn't it?"

"That's right!" Smiling proudly, Kise added, "And we've been happy ever since-ssu!"

"Tch, didn't you guys break up like, every other week last summer?" Kagami scoffed.

Laughing sweetly, Kise shook his head and said, "No way! You must be thinking of someone else. Aominecchi and I have had our fair share of fights, but we've never once considered breaking up."

"Because I let you win all of the fights," Aomine chuckled.

"Because you're a smart boyfriend," Kise grinned.

* * *

By the time their food had arrived, conversations about school and basketball had circulated their way around the table. Things were going great, however, halfway into their meal, Aomine had ended up dropping a piece of curried chicken onto his pants.

Cussing, he said, "I'm gonna go wash this off in the bathroom." When he moved to stand up, Aomine was a little confused to see Kagami getting up, as well. "Uh, can I help you?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll just go with you," Kagami sighed.

"You shouldn't have drank so much soda before our meal, Kagami-kun," Kuroko lightly chided.

"Whatever, whatever, let's just go."

* * *

"Hey," Aomine said, dissolving the eerie quiet that had formed.

Kagami had begun to wash his hands. "What is it?"

"How often do you and Tetsu do it?"

"Do...what?" Skeptical of Aomine's followup, Kagami focused his attention downward.

"Sex. How often do you guys have sex?"

* * *

"Ehhh?!" Kise gasped. "You and Kagamicchi haven't-!"

"Kise-kun, lower your voice," Kuroko hissed.

"Sorry-ssu," he quickly apologized, "but are you being serious? You and Kagamicchi haven't had sex yet?"

"That's correct."

Slumping back down into his seat, not realizing that he had even stood up in the first place, Kise sighed and asked, "But why not? You two have been together for so long! Is there something that you're afraid of?"

"No, it's nothing of the sort," Kuroko assured.

"...What then?"

* * *

"Stop laughing!" Kagami huffed. "It's not funny!"

"Not funny?! It's hilarious! You sound like a girl saying things like that! Hahaha!" Aomine cried, keeling over from laughing so hard.

"There's nothing wrong with being satisfied with just cuddling! Maybe if you and Kise tried it, you wouldn't be laughing so much!" And with that, Kagami stormed out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah? And maybe you should try getting laid!" Aomine called after him.

* * *

As the couples finished their meals and began to part ways, Kise solemnly pouted and said, "We should do double dates like this more often-ssu. I had so much fun!"

"I agree," Kuroko said, catching both Kagami and Aomine off guard.

"You do?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, you do?" Aomine snickered.

"Is that surprising?" Looking over to Kise, who in turn quickly wiped the dumbfounded expression off of his face, Kuroko affirmed, "I had fun, as well."

"G-great!" Kise exclaimed. "Let's plan to have another night like tonight sometime soon, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Say, Aominecchi, are you in the mood tonight?" Kise asked, nonchalantly flipping through a magazine as he laid across his boyfriend's bed. After their date night, it had been decided that they would extend the fun into a sleep over.

"I'm always in the mood, what are you talking about?" Aomine scoffed. Setting his own "pleasure reading" aside, he moved along the bed and grabbed Kise by his hips.

"Uwah!" Kise gasped, as he was swiftly pulled into Aomine's lap.

"Don't act so surprised," Aomine whispered lowly. "This is what you wanted, right?"

As Kise leaned back into his boyfriend's hold, he found it a little odd that Aomine's hands were staying stagnant around his waist and not venturing down his pants. "Aominecchi, is something the matter?"

_'Maybe if you and Kise tried it, you wouldn't be laughing so much!'_

"No, uh..." he began, trying to come up with a decent explanation on the spot, "I just thought that...maybe we'd cuddle tonight instead."

"Just cuddle...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, okay-ssu..."

Settling further into Aomine's lap, Kise sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get a feel for the lovey-dovey atmosphere that cuddling was supposed to bring about. After three minutes, neither of them could take it anymore.

"Aominecchi."

"Hmm?"

"This may be enough for Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi, but it's not enough for me."

"Got it."

For Aomine and Kise, cuddling was fine and dandy, but only when it was during an afterglow.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, we don't have to do this," Kuroko breathed, finding it discomforting to have Kagami's clamy hands roaming across his torso.

"Ah, b-but, shouldn't we at least try to do this?" Kagami stammered.

"Why? Did something happen?"

_'And maybe you should try getting laid!'_

"Not really..." Kagami lied.

Smiling softly, a smile that he only dared show to Kagami, Kuroko placed a gentle hand upon his boyfriend's cheek and whispered, "I can tell that you're being dishonest with me, Kagami-kun. But you know what I can also tell?"

Unsure of the situation, Kagami tread with caution. "What...?"

"I can tell that you're not enjoying yourself. And it's fine, because I'm not either."

Kagami knew that Kuroko hadn't meant any harm by his words, but that didn't stop them from shattering his pride. Not even bothering to hide his disappointment, Kagami's shoulders slumped and his expression morphed into one of defeat.

"Kagami-kun?"

"...Yeah?"

"Please look at me."

It took him a moment or two, but when Kagami lifted his head, he was greeted by a careful pair of lips gently kissing his own. "Kuroko?"

"I love you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko confessed. His expression was so soft and kind that it made Kagami's heart melt like candle wax. "I love our relationship the way that it is, and I love being able to stand by your side, both on and off the basketball court."

Pausing to collect his thoughts, Kuroko placed a comforting hand down onto Kagami's bare thigh. "Sex may be what works for Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, but it doesn't have to be what works for us. I know what makes me happy, and watching you struggle to touch my body isn't it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kagami looked off to his left side. "So what you're saying is...?"

Not needing to use his words, Kuroko crawled up into Kagami's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Like clockwork, Kagami's hands fit with precise perfection into the curves of Kuroko's hips. He pulled his boyfriend closer, and content with how things felt as opposed to the ultimatum, Kagami carefully brought Kuroko back into a laying position with him.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked quietly.

Humming, Kuroko responded, "I am. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think we should cuddle naked more often. It's fun."

* * *

Both satisfied with the outcome of the night they had shared, both together and apart, by the following morning, the couples had already planned their second double date for the following weekend.

* * *

_Hi there, everyone! Chappy here! :D_

_Guess what today is. IT'S MY HANNY'S BIRTHDAY! AHHH! :D_

_Happy birthday, Lauren! I hope you enjoy this fanfic. XD_

_I had no idea which couple to pick, so I just decided to use our two OTPs. I hope you don't mind that. XD_

_I hope you have a really nice day today! I love you and have a happy, happy birthday! :D_

_To everyone else, thank you for taking the time to read! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
